


はっきり言うこと

by constant_stomachache



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, mentions of muku/azami as well. English translation on the 2nd chapter., むくあざもちょっと出るので気をつけてね
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constant_stomachache/pseuds/constant_stomachache
Summary: 「九門、言いたいことあるなら遠慮なく言ってよ」
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Rurikawa Yuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. はっきり言うこと (日本語)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll eventually translate it into english and post it on the next chapter when I do so I'm sorry and please bear with me as these dialogues and lines came to me in japanese rather than english.  
> 日本語上手いわけないけど、書きたいと思った時頭の中にいたセリフは全部日本語だったので・・とりあえず日本語で書こっっか。  
> だから間違いがあったら許してプリーズ。
> 
> Edit: I've translated it to english, please check the 2nd chapter for it.

今日の九門、変。

「そーだ！幸、カフェとかはどー？行く？」

さっきから変。

「俺は別に行きたくないけど？」

「そう？」

今日だけじゃなくて、昨日も変、先週も。

何よそのしょぼんの顔。

「んーじゃ、そこにあるアイスパフェ食べたくね？」

「別に？」

わけわかんない。どこ見てんのこの人。

人と話してる時に、視線を合わすべきだろう？せっかく一緒に帰るのに。

「甘いもの嫌いじゃなかったの？そこの店のおパフェ、ホイップたっぷりだぞ。」

「げっ、本当だ・・」

「知らずに指さしたのかよ」

「だって・・」

・・・？

九門の顔がちょっぴり照れてる。

「じゃあ・・・じゃあ！本屋でも見にいく？」

俺はため息をついた。

「アンタ、本に興味あったけ？」

「えー、興味あるよ！」

そうだった。九門は結構漫画とか読んでるはず。昨日椋の部屋に読んでたあの、

 _暗闇の_ ・・なんとか。

「本屋行きたかったらさっき椋と莇と一緒に行った方がよかったじゃん。なんで離れたあと言うのよ。」

「だってー・・あの二人は付き合ってるから椋の放課後デートを邪魔したくねーんだ。」

へー、九門はそんなこと考えたんだ。

「この前椋が言ったよ・・莇と二人きりになっても何も起こらないって。俺たちがいると二人の進歩がもっと遅くなるんだろー？」

確かそうかもしれない。

「ふーん。俺たちと普通に歩いてたと思うけど。」

と口から出た言葉が、本当は俺も最近変な気持ちばっかり。

九門と二人きりになったらちょっと緊張する。気まずい時もあるけど、あの二人と逆に何か起きそう気がして緊張する。こんな理由で緊張するなんて俺らしくないかもね。

椋の恋話に巻き込まれる時、あいつらの以前に恋人になった俺たちに「そうだよね、幸くんと九ちゃんはもう何回もキスしたもんね。いいなー」って。

その表情には二回しかキスしてないよってなぜか全く言えない。

ほんと俺らしくない。

実は何か起きて欲しいかもしれない。

「じゃあさー」

また九門に変な顔で質問されると感じて、彼の言葉を止めた。

「九門、言いたいことあるなら遠慮なく言ってよ」

そう言われた九門がただ恥ずかしげに自分の足を見る。

「・・・」

「おーい？聞いてる？」

彼の手を握って、顔を合わせてみた。

「考えてることはっきり言わないとわかんないから・・」

九門がやっと俺と視線を合わせた。この九門の表情、俺にしか見せないでと思っちゃった。

また下を向いて彼は俺の手を取りそしてその手をきつく握り締めた。

こんな九門の照れてる姿をみると自分の顔も赤くなりそう。

「ごめん、幸。」

「いっ、いいから何？」

「俺、あいつらみたいに幸と放課後デートしてー。」

えっ？

「えっ・・・？それだけ？

それだけならもっと分かりやすい方法で早く伝えばよかったじゃない。」

「いや、それだけじゃなくて・・・

俺は最近幸のこと思っうと、幸の顔みると、キスしたくなるから・・考えずにいられないというか・・・」

・・・

は？

・・・

・・・・はっっっ？

こいつ椋の少女漫画を読みすぎてあんなセリフ言えるようになったのか！？

「で？？それで何よ？？」

「しっ、したら止められなくなるかもしれねぇから、怖くて幸の顔あまり長く見れなくなったんだ・・・」

なんだよこのくそ可愛い生き物。。いい子でムカつく。

「その場合は俺たち恋人なんだから、キスすればいいじゃない。バカらしいな。」

「馬鹿らしいかもしれねーけど幸のこと大切だと思ってるから怖いんだ。」

九門がその言葉を言ってる時、目があった。

はー・・

「勝手に怖がらないでよ。こっちは九門に何にされても平気と思ってるのに。。」

自分のほっぺがあたたくて、今メイクで隠すとしてもきっと無理で茹でタコのように赤い。

「ガチで？」

「うん」

「いいの？」

「うん」

「じゃっ、今もしていい？」

「って今！？」

周りにいる人を気づいた。

「今」

こいつは気づいてなさそうー

「外にいるからここにしない方がっ」

「じゃあすぐ帰ろう」

九門がすぐ俺の手を引いて道案内した。

「ちょっ、放課後デートは！？」

「別の日にする」

「そんなにキスしたいのかよっ」

九門は後ろに付いている俺を向かずに

「うん、したい。」

の返事をくれた。

はっきり言わないとわからないと言ったけど、一つのことがわかってきた。

こんなにはっきり言われることは、心臓に悪くて死にそう。


	2. To clearly say things (English)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kumon, if you've got something to say then don't hesitate and tell me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the patience, here is my direct translation.

Kumon is acting weird today.

"Right! Yuki, how about a cafe? Wanna stop by one?"

He's been acting really weird.

"Not really, I don't really want to go?"

"That so'?"

Not just today, yesterday and last week too.

Whats with that disappointed looking face.

"Then, how about the ice cream parfait they have over there? Wanna go eat some?"

"Not really?"

I don't get it. Where is he looking?

When you're talking to someone, it's rude to not look at their direction. He's avoiding my direction so much, and yet I thought we finally got to walk home together...

"Didn't you hate sweets? The parfait they have in that store has tons of whipped cream you know."

"Uwah.. You're right..."

"You pointed at it without knowing?"

"Well, Cuz..."

....?

You can see a slight blush on Kumon's face

"Then... Then! How about going to look at the bookstore?"

I sighed.

"Do you even have an interest in books?"

"Ehhh Seriously? Of course I do!"

Oh, right. Kumon would read comics quite often. Yesterday he was reading one in Muku's room too, that...

Something something... _of The Darkness_..

"But if you wanted to go to the bookstore, you should have went with Muku and Azami earlier. Why'd you only say it after we separated ways with them..."

"Well... Those two are dating so I'd hate to ruin their after-school date."

Huh, so Kumon was thinking of that.

"A while ago Muku told me... He said even when he's alone with Azami, nothing will happen. If we're both with them at times like this, won't their progress be even slower?"

That may be true.

"Hmmー... In my opinion they're fine with walking home together with us though."

were the words that came out of my mouth, but the truth is recently I've been feeling odd myself.

I'd get nervous when its just Kumon and me. Sometimes it gets awkward, and unlike those two- It feels like something _might_ happen. To get nervous with this reasoning might sound unlike me though.

When I get pulled in Muku's love-talks, just because we got together before they did Muku would say things like 'Yuki-kun and Kyuu-chan must have already kissed many times. That must be so niceー'

To that expression- I just can't tell him that we've only kissed twice.

This is really unlike me.

Maybe the truth is that I _want_ something to happen.

"Then-"

I got the feeling that Kumon's gonna ask me questions with that odd face again, and I cut his words off.

"Kumon, if you've got something to say then say it clearly."

Kumon who hears that only stared at his feet shyly.

"...."

"Heーy? Are you listening?"

I grabbed his hand and tried to align our faces.

"If you don't clearly tell me exactly what you're thinking I won't understand..."

Kumon finally makes eye contact with me. This expression of his, _don't show it to anyone else_ , I briefly thought.

He looks down again and gripped my hand tightly.

The sight of him being this flustered is making me go red too.

"Sorry, Yuki."

"I-It's fine so what is it?"

"I... wanted to go on an after-school date like those guys."

Huh?

"Eh.....? That's all?

if that was all then you should have said so sooner in a more understandable way-"

"No, that's not all...

Recently when I think about Yuki, when I look at Yuki's face, I end up wanting to kiss you... and I can't help but think about it..."

...

Huh?

...

......... _Huh!?!???_

This guy, _did he read so much of Muku's shoujo mangas that he became capable of saying lines like that!?_

"So- so what!?"

"I-if I did it I don't know if I can stop myself, and I get scared- So I haven't been able to look at your face for too long..."

What's with this annoyingly cute living creature... He's such a good boy that it pisses me off.

"In that case, we're _together_ so you should just kiss me. How stupid."

"It may sound stupid, but- I'm scared because I find you precious, Yuki."

When Kumon said those words, our eyes meet.

_Sigh..._

"Don't just get scared so selfishly like that. And yet I think I'd be fine with whatever you do to me..."

My cheeks are so warm, even if I were to hide the shade with makeup, it would be impossible by now- I wouldn't lose to the redness of a boiled octopus.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah."

"It's really okay?"

"Yeah."

"Then, can I do it now?"

"Wait-- Now!?"

I became hyper aware of my surroundings,

"Now."

But I guess this guy isn't.

"We're outside so it's better if we don't-"

"Then let's hurry home."

Kumon immediately grabbed hold of my hands and lead the way.

"Wait- What about the after-school date!?"

"We can just do that some other day."

"You really want to kiss me _that_ much!?"

Without looking behind him at my direction,

"Yeah, I do."

he replied.

I know I said I won't understand if he doesn't clearly tell me things, but I learnt one thing today.

When he clearly say things like this, it's definitely horrible for my heart that might just stop beating.


End file.
